Alone
by cute-little-raindrop
Summary: When Duo starts getting abused by his father, will Heero finally notice and put a stop to it? REDONE! CHAPTER ONE UP!
1. Default Chapter

Alone  
  
A/n: Yes! First chappie of Alone: Redone! This should prove interesting.Ah yes! This chapter is for Heather and Maria, just. just because.  
  
Warning: Heero/Duo fluffiness ensues. There may be a lemon or lime later on, but I'll warn ya.  
  
Disclaimer: One and two! I don't own GW (stretch the W now!) Three and four! Please don't bother me no more! Five and six! This is not a bag of tricks! Seven and eight! You really should co~operate! Nine and ten! Don't sue 'coz I ain't got not yen!  
  
Blah=Duo's thoughts  
  
Chapter One: Together  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! DAVE! IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!! I WILL-AHHHHHHH!!!!" *sigh* how lovely. The sounds of a baby child coming into the world. Really makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, doesn't it? "URRRRRGH! NO! YOU BE QUIET! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING DAMN NEAR RIPPED APART! NO, I AM BEING RIPPED APART!!!" Yep, really soothes you. "AHHHHH!"  
  
Finally, the baby came out, in the same peaceful way, and explored the new world with his beautiful big violet eyes.  
  
"Waaaah! Wah!"[1] "It's a healthy little baby boy Mrs. and Mr. Maxwell! Uh.Mrs. Maxwell? Mrs. Maxwell?!?! Oh no! We've lost her! [2]  
  
***********Tiiiiiime Traaaaaveeeeeeeeel***********  
  
Duo blinked his eyes innocently. *blinkblink* His father was driving like a madman. He was shouting and cursing like a madman too. It was kind of scary. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! *BEEEPBEEEEEEEP* SHUT THE *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* UP!!!" [3] Duo cowered in a corner, afraid of his father and hoping that they would reach the kindergarten place soon. When he thought of the kindergarten, the young lad brightened. He was going to go to school! How fun. He was bound to make lots of friends, and they would have fun together! This is going to be painful. School sucks. [4] The car stopped a little while after Duo started wondering why the "FUCK YOU"s and "DAMN YOU TO HELL!!! YOU'RE SLOWER THAN MY GRANDMA WITHOUT A CANE!"s had stopped. Duo bounced out of the car and surveyed his surroundings with bright and cheery eyes as his father fumbled with the lock on the car door. He looked at the kids milling around him, their parents desperately trying to get their children into the building, ushering them in. His eye was caught on a little boy with messy hair, who was standing resolutely as his father and mother tried to usher him in. It didn't work. The boy looked around him and spotted Duo.  
  
Duo grinned brightly at him and waved, but all the messy-haired boy did was stare. That was when Duo noticed his dark, dark, blue eyes. His thoughts were of a cute little boy, getting into kindergarten. Wow. his eyes are really stormy. Cool. Anyways, back to the staring little boy. Duo's father finally stopped grumbling and locked the car doors. His father pushed him right through the doors without any trouble at all, and Duo strained to see the dark blue-eyed boy, seeing that he was still staring at him, and finally had to give up when he got too far away.  
  
A perky, cheerfully plump woman was standing in front of Duo now, and asked him for his name with a bright smile. "Duo Maxwell? Such a cute name! Now, don't you worry, even if it your first day, it's the first day of everyone else too, so I'm sure you'll fit right in!" Duo liked the lady almost instantly, so nice was her nature and smile. He grinned right back at her, and her smile instantly grew bigger.  
  
"Right this way Mr. Maxwell," the lady, whose name was apparently Ms. Cumbersome, was leading the way as his father and he followed. The two grownups talked amongst themselves as they discussed the things that Duo would learn and such. Duo used this time to look around him some more. There seemed to be a lot of kids just standing around with their parents as they awkwardly looked at other kids just like he was, not quite knowing what to do, what to say.  
  
"Hey! Hey kid! Go and play with the other midgets or something. I'm going now. This has taken up enough of my time." His father left, leaving Duo standing alone in the center of the room. Right, I'll be fine here! Don't worry 'bout me! Ch. Humph. Duo glanced around as he looked for the boy with the electric blue eyes. He found him.  
  
Duo turned, trying to find the boy. As he was about to turn in a complete circle, he came almost nose-to-nose with the guy he had been looking for. Duo almost jumped out of his skin. Holy guacamole! "AHH!" The boy smirked. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked. "Naaaaaaaaaw, I just jumped world- record length because I felt like it!" Duo replied sarcastically. The boy smirked again and held out his hand. "Hi. My name's Heero. Heero Yuy." Duo took the offered hand and began to enthusiastically shake it. "Hi! The name's Duo. Duo Maxwell." Thus began a beautiful relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*tbc*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Sorry! A little short, and pretty late, since I posted the notice days ago. Oh well. On with the notes!  
  
[1] Errr.I've actually never seen or heard a baby being born, so this is just what I'm going to assume happens. I know that nurses or someone usually slap the baby's bottom a bit to make the baby cry for.eh.I think it was so that they would like, breathe??? I forget.-_-;;  
  
[2] Yeah, this part was REALLY short, 'coz I wanted to get on with the rest of the story, so I just made it kind of clear that she died basically as soon as Duo died.  
  
[3] Okay, this is pretty confusing, because I didn't make it clear that Duo's father was driving and honking his horn at the cars in front of him to hurry up. And the "SHUT THE *BEEEEEEEP* UP" thing wasn't that it was censored, it was just that the other cars were honking back at him. Sorry that that wasn't very clear!  
  
[4] I tried to make it seem as though he was very mature for his age. (He'd have to be, wouldn't he? Mom dead, Dad not paying attention to him and cursing at the drivers as bad as the sailors.yeah, I'd mature fast too. ^_^)  
  
Oh yeah, and about Mrs. Cumbersome: Ehhh.couldn't think of a name, and I was listening to 'Cumbersome', so I decided, what the heck, that can be her name.  
  
WHEW! So many notes. I'll try to make it so that more things are explained next chapter. I'll post the next chapter if there are at least 5+ reviews! I might be a little late, but I'll post alright!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Kindergarten Days

A/n: Yay! Chapter two! Finally, finally. I have been getting off track. I even posted a new fic, and I'm in the middle of writing another one. Really, I have yet ANOTHER inspiration to write another fic, where Heero and Duo are in the old times, back in the age of corsets, too much rouge, and white- wigged dudes. Duo and Quatre will probably be whores or something, while Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are cops or something good an all that. Whatever, I'll see if I can try two fics at once. Anyways, in this fic, I'm going to make it so that Duo is REALLY smart. I think he deserves it, and who cares if he's supposed to be an idiot? He's going to go through a lot, so I think he should at least be a smartie.  
  
Warning: not really any hentai things or anything. The rated R thingy is just for the later chapters. You have nothing to worry about. (for now...hehehe ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. D'you have to be so obnoxious about it and rub it in my face all the time?!?! ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT I DON'T OWN IT?! OR DO YA HAVE TO BE ALL SNOBBY? *gets hauled away in straitjacket to mental facility*  
  
Duo, getting off the massive yellow bus (well, it was actually quite small, but then again, he's quite small, so there you go.), he looked around, trying to find his best friend. It wasn't that hard, seeing as Heero always sat by himself, at the same place (the building blocks), at the same time. He let only Duo come to sit with him, and they'd become fast friends. Sure, Heero was about as conversational as a block of ice, and at least the ice melted. Well, it was a good thing that he was only like that to the other students. Duo was his main buddy, main pal, main chummy-chum, so he got special privileges. He bounced over, with a sunny smile and a sparkle in his lovely lilac eyes  
  
"Hey there, Hee-chan!" Duo plopped down beside Heero, who was already building a remarkably perceptive view of the Empire Building, but they were just kindergarteners, so they were a bit clueless. "Hn. I told you not to call me that. Why do you insist?" then, when getting no response except for an even brighter smile (if that was possible) thrown his way, he sighed and muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have taught him Japanese. But did I listen to myself? No." Duo smiled again. "Talking to yourself Hee-chan? Isn't that unhealthy?" Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today? We could play with the blocks, read See Spot Run by Iam N. Idiot, play monopoly, or something else." He suggested. "Why don't we just build awhile. Then we can see what the instructions for the day are, and plan from there." Duo looked a bit dazed. Heero was puzzled. "What?" Duo grinned. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd say that you were a nerd. But then again, even though I know you so well, I still think you're a nerd." Heero rolled his eyes again, asking the Gods why he was SO lucky to have a friend like Duo, who was the most annoying person on earth, he bet to himself. They talked like that for awhile, and the teacher, Mrs. Cumbersome, was amazed everytime she heard a snatch of their conversation, for with their vocabulary and topics of conversations, they were quite mature for their age. They were quite the troublemakers, those two, she remarked in her head.  
  
She remembered the day when Toby Gilman had pushed Duo off the swing in recess [1] and the two huddled in the corner of the room, with their building blocks and all, whispering to eachother in hushed tones. Anyone who came near them instantly backed away from almighty force of Heero's death glare.  
  
The next day, Toby had just sat down at his desk for their daily learning of the alphabet. The next thing you knew, there were all these little creaks and spurs that everyone could hear, but didn't know where the sounds where coming from. Finally, a bucket of a green, gooey substance poured out of nowhere, and when the students looked up, there was a bucket that had been cleverly concealed by the light. The students' attention was caught soon, however, by a fan roaring on and feathers flying onto Toby. Heero and Duo were the only ones not howling in laughter, other than Mrs. Cumbersome, and Toby, of course. They did, however, look extremely pleased with themselves. That day had served as a warning that rang out true and clear: Anyone who bothers with either of us will be taken down, and painfully so. Mrs. Cumbersome and the students held to illusion to who the pranksters had been, but no proof had ever been found, so they could not say anything.  
  
Mrs. Cumbersome sighed. She would sorely miss the two bright students, especially Duo. Heero had a closed-off kind of attitude that only Duo could break through. She wasn't surprised, he had that kind of attitude. But, Heero was silent and smart. That was already pretty good. And judging by the way they looked and acted, they would both be attracting crowds of admirers, and of course, Heero wouldn't like that one bit.  
  
Duo was so bright and sunny and cheerful that nobody disliked him. Even Toby, who had forgiven and forgotten about the feather accident.  
  
Mrs. Cumbersome checked her wristwatch and sighed again. It was time for math.  
  
A/n: I know I know, gomen nasai, that was short and after all that time that I haven't posted too! Sorry! The next chapters will be longer, I swear! And more informative with details and such. But right now, I have so much going on that I can't be very reliable, so just bear with me, k?  
  
Now, I think I said that I would reply to all the reviewers, but really, mostly all of you just said "Cool. Write more." Well, how inspiring! (truly, it is) Thanx for reviewing, and just to clear this up, how 'bout I say I'm just going to reply to the reviewers who have suggestions or questions?  
  
Just a little click, few taps on the keyboard, and voila! You have reviewed! Come on, you know you want to. Everybody else is doing it. Hinthintpokepoke, dammit! 


	3. Kindness That Never Fades

A/n: Hey dudes! Happy Thanksgiving and all that! I know, I'm about a few weeks off, but hey, it's the thought that counts! Anywhoozles, I decided to write this chapter for all those people who reviewed! *glomps all reviewers* I luv you guys!!! Okay, I know I'm probably skipping all over the place, but I can't help it, I'm a random person! ^_^  
  
See? There's an example of my randomness. In this chappie, they're in first grade, and I'll probably go a chapter a grade until they get to the grade I want them to be in.  
  
Warning: Shonen-ai and yaoi later on. It's kiddie-safe though (for right now)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Otherwise, it wouldn't be called Gundam Wing, it would be called Anime Where There Are Random Lemons and Romanticky Goodness. ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Kindness That Never Fades  
  
Duo groaned as he woke up to the harsh ringing of the phone, and almost accidentally knocked it off his nightstand.  
  
"'Lo?" Duo would have usually mentally kicked himself for sounding oh-so- literate, but he was too groggy to think about whether or not his greeting was scholarly or not.  
  
"Duo? Get up." Heero's calm, commanding tone sounded flat.  
  
"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy? I'm perfectly comfortable here, thank you very much," Duo replied, still half-asleep.  
  
"Because my dad's going to pick you up in about half an hour, so that you won't be late." Heero's voice lacked fervor.  
  
"Geesh," grumbled Duo, already tumbling out of bed and putting on a neat set of clothing, a red shirt, gray vest, and black slacks, "Don't jump up and down just because you're about to see me! I mean, so what if we haven't seen eachother in a few thousand months over summer break, right?" Duo was starting to sound hysterical.  
  
"I mean, what does it matter? You should just calm down, buddy, and disregard the fact that I've been missing you in forever-"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Oh wait! My bad, you already have. I've been slaving here, trying to get nourished by the paltry few foods that we have...here..." Duo's voice trailed off as he realized what he'd just let slip.  
  
"What? Duo, tell me what you mean."  
  
"Don't change the subject on me young man. Did you miss me or not???" Duo was frantically trying to think of a way to make Heero stop thinking about his slip-up. //Darn, not good. NOT GOOD! This is very not good. Wait, have I said that before? Well, here's a different thought. NOT GOOOD!!! Oh wait, I believe I said that before also. Oh well. Not good not good not good not good.//  
  
Heero's voice softened for a moment as he replied to his friend. No, correction, best friend.  
  
"Of course I missed you." Duo relaxed, thinking that he was off the hook.  
  
"But you're not off the hook. Tell me what you meant.'  
  
//Darn.//  
  
"Ummmmm...what I meant by what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"No I don't?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you- DUO! Stop that and tell me what you meant when you said you were 'living on paltry amounts of food'!"  
  
"Uh...did I say that? Ooops, I meant to say..." Brainstorming wildly, Duo racked his head for an idea of what he meant to say. //Heero's family lives in the 'good part' of town. He wouldn't know what I was talking about.//  
  
"Duo?" Heero's voice had softened again, and held an edge of concern.  
  
"I'm fine Heero. But we're going to be late soon if we don't hurry up."  
  
"...hn...fine, but that doesn't mean we're not going to discuss this further later."  
  
"Okay. Now, get your butt up here and pick me up for school!"  
  
"...hn." That and the click of the phone hanging up on the other end was all the response he got. Duo also hung up, letting out a soft sigh of relief. He knew that while Heero wasn't going to drop the touchy subject, he still had some time before the topic of discussion was going to be broached. That gave him time to think of something to cover up his blunder.  
  
Duo creeped down the stairs as gently as he could, trying not to wake his alcohol-drenched father. //Man, these "outings" have been coming up more and more often. I hope he doesn't get too trashed, or not only will he be completely diluted, but our 'house' you could call it, is going to be trashed too.//  
  
Duo's luck must have been acting up, because as he passed his father's room he heard a loud bear-like roar that he recognized as his dad's snores. He grabbed an apple and his bag, then scrambled out of the door onto his driveway. He sat down and bit into the apple, chewing as fast and much as he could without choking and forcing someone to come out and perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him. In the end he managed okay, and remained unscathed and victorious.  
  
He turned his head when he heard a mild roar of a locomotive coming his way, and slowly got up, waving at the familiar face that occupied the driver's seat and was trying to steer toward him. He climbed in.  
  
"Hi Mr. Odin!!! What's been happenin'?" He crawled onto the seat next to Heero, who was looking at him impassively (A/n: Man, he must've mastered that at birth or something!!!). Heero's father, Mr. Odin, chuckled and shook his head at Duo's antics. "Nothing much. How have you been holding up?"  
  
Duo smiled. "I've been okay." Heero frowned, but didn't say anything. Duo decided to try and distract his best friend. "So, Heero, over the long and boring months that just happened to be called Summer Break, didja get a giiiiiiiiirlfriiiiiend???" Heero's eyes widened comically, and slapped him on the arm. "Baka. Where'd you get the sudden inspiration to ask that?" Duo grinned, and suddenly Heero felt regret that he asked such a thing of Duo, the teaser-extreme. "We~el, you see, you haven't contacted me in FOREVER," (insert mock-glare here) "So I decided that it must've been a girl who took your mind off me. Come on, come on. Spill! I'm your best friend, right? (Heero nods warily) Sooooo, you should tell me about your CRUSH!!!" and he went into peals of giggles as Heero glared and blushed a little.  
  
"Baka. I don't have a crush. Besides, who did you have in mind?" Duo stopped giggling like a crazed maniac and grinned mischievously. "Relena." Heero's reaction was priceless as he gurgled and choked, blushing redder than a sun-dried tomato. His father looked in the rearview mirror at him, winking at Duo as he said to his son, "Well, well, looks like my little boy is all grown up." That just made Duo laugh all the harder, and Heero choke more. It was really fun. And it took Heero's mind off of his bungle earlier on. He hoped this would last.  
  
Finally, finally, Heero was released from further torture by his father pulling up in front of the school, patiently waiting for his son and son's best friend to get the hell away (A/n: okay, so he used a milder form of that in his head, but same meaning, right? ^____^). Duo and Heero clambered out of the comfortable seats of the automobile, looking solemnly at eachother and the school they were going to.  
  
First grade had now begun.  
  
A/n: ^_____^ Don't you just LOVE the way I dramatized it so that you thought that maybe they were like, at least in the fifth grade? (No frickin' way I would have let Duo actually say 'Darn' in the fifth.) Anyways, sorry for the hold up of getting this done. It's been a veeeeeeery long week. 


End file.
